


Ghost Trick scribblings

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short fics.





	1. 1Sentence Prompts (Yomiel)

**Author's Note:**

> These are some short fics which I've previously posted on Tumblr and thought it would be better to put them together in a collection rather than post separately.

**#1 Comfort** \- Yomiel can't feel the warmth of the purring cat's body or the softness of his fur as he gently caresses him, but cuddling him like this is still a comfort.  
  
 **#2 Kiss** \- Yomiel slowly savours the kiss of her lips; it's their first kiss in so long and he had forgotten what an experience it was.  
  
 **#3 Soft** \- The pillow feels so luxuriously soft beneath Yomiel's head but he doesn't have very long to appreciate it before he's drifting off to sleep, an experience he's sorely missed.  
  
 **#4 Pain** \- Watching the inspector in white contort and grunt in pain over his broken bones, Yomiel actually envies him.  
  
 **#5 Potatoes** \- Yomiel wasn't sure Sissel believed him when he told her that whacking huge bruise on his forehead had been caused by a roasted sweet potato.  
  
 **#6 Rain** \- People often stare at him when he's walking in the rain without umbrella or raincoat, but he just doesn't give a damn.  
  
 **#7 Chocolate** \- Yomiel wanted to try all sorts of things with Sissel after they were reunited; right now she's licking hot chocolate and whipped cream off his body and it feels so good.  
  
 **#8 Happiness** \- Yomiel and Sissel laugh delightedly as they whirl around in tune to the music, happy to have moments like these back.  
  
 **#9 Telephone** \- Yomiel presses the telephone to his ear and wonders if anyone finds the sound of a dial tone as lonely as he does.  
  
 **#10 Ears** \- One particularly annoying thing about being a ghost: plugging his ears just doesn't help block out noise anymore and he's forced to hear his neighbours through the thin walls of this hovel he's currently residing in.  
  
 **#11 Name** \- Yomiel wonders if using his fiancée's name as an alias is a sign of just how bad he is at coming up with names.  
  
 **#12 Sensual** \- Sissel runs her slender fingers along Yomiel's body and he shivers in anticipation.  
  
 **#13 Death** \- Yomiel takes one last look at the glassy eyes of the woman he loves with all his heart and then gently moves her eyelids down over them.  
  
 **#14 Sex** \- They had just returned home from the prison and Yomiel wasted no time in carrying her upstairs; he just couldn't wait any longer and she felt the same.  
  
 **#15 Touch** \- When Yomiel wakes up, sweating, from those terrifying dreams, he has to reach out and touch her warm body just to remind himself they are both alive and it really helps.  
  
 **#16 Weakness** \- The manipulator mentally laughs to himself as he takes control of another unsuspecting human; the living are such weak creatures indeed.  
  
 **#17 Tears** \- The cat lies snuggled up in Yomiel's arms and little wet drops repeatedly splash upon his fur, but he doesn't mind at all.  
  
 **#18 Speed** \- "You're a lot faster than I remember you being," she points out with a smirk, and maybe she's right but it has been a very, very long time and he really can't help it.  
  
 **#19 Wind** \- The wind was blowing fast that day and her hair was being scattered about but still she looks beautiful in this picture Yomiel has stared at for hours.  
  
 **#20 Freedom** \- The bars of prison are no longer standing behind them and the couple embrace tightly, tears falling down both their faces as they find themselves finally together at last.  
  
 **#21 Life** \- "I can't forgive those who stole our lives away," Yomiel said, resting a hand on the cold marble that was her gravestone, "and I'm going to destroy their own as revenge for what they did to us. It's only fair, don't you think, Sissel?"  
 **  
#22 Jealousy** \- Yomiel watched through the window at the laughing, smiling family, filled with loathing for the detective; he had something that Yomiel would probably never have now: a loving family.  
  
 **#23 Hands** \- Yomiel patted the last of the earth over the grave he had made his old friend and examined his soil coated hands, imagining that he could see blood there too.  
  
 **#24 Taste** \- Yomiel never liked hospital food, but after ten years of never eating or being able to taste, it was actually pretty good.  
  
 **#25 Devotion** \- "I will always be with you," Sissel says, clasping Yomiel's hand to her chest, "no matter how long they put you behind bars for. I promise."  
  
 **#26 Forever** \- Yomiel hears a kid talking about how he wants to live forever and his lip curls back in disgust; how could anybody possibly want to be burdened with this curse?  
  
 **#27 Blood** \- Yomiel couldn't tear his eyes away from the blood when they pulled him out from under Mino; just being able to bleed again had him in rapture.  
  
 **#28 Sickness** \- "I'll make uou my special chicken soup and you'll get better in no time at all," Sissel assures, stroking a hand along Yomiel's deeply flushed face, and he smiles at her.  
  
 **#29 Melody** \- Yomiel slowly dances along with Sissel to her favourite song and remembers how he stopped listening to it because it was too painful but that isn't the case anymore.  
  
 **#30 Star** \- A disturbing thought occurs to Yomiel while lying on the roof and staring at the stars: would he one day come to exist as long as the youngest star right now?  
  
 **#31 Home** \- "I'm home," are two words that Yomiel finds so good to say.  
  
 **#32 Confusion** \- "No, Sissel, I was not calling for you. I was calling for my wife. Why would I call for you out loud? You're a ghost and she doesn't even know you exist."  
  
 **#33 Fear** \- Yomiel thought it very odd to be seeing fear on his own face as he looked at the ghost who had taken on his form; he hadn't felt that emotion in ten years.  
  
 **#34 Lightning/Thunder** \- Yomiel was deeply annoyed when a bolt of lightning struck him out of the blue because now he would have to buy a new suit.  
  
 **#35 Bonds** \- Yomiel slipped the ring onto her finger and stared into her eyes, choking up with emotion as their marriage became reality.  
  
 **#36 Market** \- Yomiel wasn't very fond of the market; it was crowded and every time he let go of Sissel's hand, she seemed to magically end up at the stall furthest away from him.  
  
 **#37 Technology** \- Yomiel deleted the latest flood of spam emails with a scowl on his face, deeply unamused by the penis enlargment emails.  
  
 **#38 Gift** \- It might be a ridiculously expensive present, but he hasn't brought her a proper gift in a long time and seeing her eyes light up is so worth it.  
  
 **#39 Smile** \- "How can you be smiling so much when your legs have been turned into jelly?" Sissel asked, shaking her head at him with a bemused smile of her own.  
  
 **#40 Innocence** \- Yomiel didn't feel anything when he robbed that little girl of her innocence, leaving her with the stain of her mother's death, and he wondered if he was really human anymore.  
  
 **#41 Completion** \- Yomiel slotted in the last piece of his 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle and sat back to look at it; a second later, Sissel strutted over and curled up in the center of it.  
  
 **#42 Clouds** \- Yomiel watches the clouds go by while Sissel sleeps curled up on his stomach, purring, and he thinks not for the first time that this life is incredibly boring.  
  
 **#43 Sky** \- Yomiel walks home, his hand tightly clasping Sissel's, and he appreciates this newly colourful world that he had once come to hate, from the brilliantly blue sky to the laughter of children running past.  
  
 **#44 Heaven** \- Yomiel raises his head to look up at the sky and he wonders if Sissel can see him from heaven or if he really wants her to.  
 **  
#45 Hell** \- Even though he's done his best to redeem for the terrible crimes he committed, Yomiel is still concerned about being judged after death - will the sins of his soul still bring him down to hell?  
  
 **#46 Sun** \- Yomiel hates it when the sun shines so bright; it's like the sun is mocking him and the darkness he is languishing in.  
  
 **#47 Moon** \- Yomiel walks to the junkyard, clutching the bag that contains the body of his old friend and he looks up at the full moon, thinking it would be so much more appropriate if it was a red moon.  
  
 **#48 Waves** \- Yomiel dived down into the crashing waves with her and they flicked water at each other, laughing heartily.  
 **  
#49 Hair** \- Yomiel caressed her silky soft tendrils of hair, remembering how she always used to condition it to keep it like this, and inhaled that scent he no longer remembered the name of.  
  
 **#50 Supernova** \- Could anybody else say that their world was like a supernova, Yomiel wondered, because that was exactly what he thought of his existence.


	2. On This Day

Jowd remembers what today is upon waking up. This day marks the beginning of a very different five years. His wife isn't going to die today and he won't be facing execution to protect his daughter.

He stares for a long while at the outline of Alma's slender form, only just visible in the gloom. Soon, she stirs awake.

"Morning."

"Good morning, honey," she murmurs sleepily and leans over to give him a kiss. "Shouldn't you be getting up for work now?"

"Actually, why don't we just both call in sick today?"

His wife responds with a pealing laugh; she thinks he's joking. "You, take a pretend sick day?"

"Why not? It is your birthday. We should just go out for the day, take Kamila with us, and celebrate. You deserve it."

Alma lays a cool hand upon his forehead as if she's checking for a temperature. "Are you really feeling okay?" she quips. "Hmm, you are serious, aren't you? Whatever brought this on?"

"Is there something wrong with wanting to treat my wife on her birthday?" Jowd asks innocently.

He can't tell her the real reason - he wants this day to be different.

No going out to work and leaving Kamila at home. He doesn't want to be standing there outside the house while she goes in; remembering how he heard the gunshot just seconds after that and rushed in to find their daughter crying over her dead body.

"Okay, let's do it," says Alma. "I can't refuse this generous offer, can I?"

Their day out is wonderful and most importantly for him, different in every way to how it went down before. They smile, laugh, and have fun. The family doesn't return home until late in the evening. Kamila is fast asleep in her father's arms, worn out from the events of that day. Sissel rushes over and weaves through Alma's legs, purring happily.

Jowd exchanges a smile with his wife.

It was all so worth it.


	3. Blind

Yomiel had believed it wasn't possible for anyone to care about a dead man like him. Nobody understood what he was going through. Grief, loneliness and despair overwhelmed him, slowly pulling him down into the bottomless abyss.

Then Lynne had reached out to him with tears of sympathy. He finally saw the light he had longed for. It was a soft, warm light that bathed him, washing away his anger and sadness. Nothing like the artificial light he thought he would see when he got his revenge.

For all those ten years, he realised, he had been completely blind.


	4. Forgetfulness

Now that the bag's swaying had ceased, Sissel was trying to sleep. His ears twitched as voices floated toward him: one belonging to the man, the other to a woman. Her voice reached a higher pitch, indicating surprise.

Silence fell, covering him in its blanket - only to be ripped apart by a loud bang. Searing pain spread through his curled up body. His mouth parted to make way for a sound that never came out.

Yomiel's smiling face floated before him in his mind.

"Sissel."

The darkness pulled him down and all memory of his life faded away.


	5. Make Believe

Kamila crouched under the table with the cat next to her. She emerged, aiming her fingers at the wall. "Bang! Bang!"

"Whatever are you doing?"

"Oh, welcome home, Dad! I'm playing detective, and Sissel is my partner. We're taking bad guys down together."

"Ever since you gave her that badge, she's been acting like a detective," Alma explained.

"Really, now?" Jowd was a little concerned. He placed a hand on his daughter's head. "Just remember, detectives shouldn't always shoot."

"It's okay, Dad, I understand." She smiled reassuringly. "It's only a game after all."


	6. Running Away

My clothes are sticky with sweat even in this autumn weather and my sides are aching, but I won't stop. I can't. I'm an innocent man but the police don't believe me. I had no choice but to run.

A gun roars.

No! I can't give up here. I absolutely won't let them do this to me.

Suddenly, I'm holding a helpless little girl and aiming the gun I stole from that careless detective. My hand is shaking. I hope the gun doesn't slip.

I might be making things worse but what else can I do?

I'm scared.


	7. Sunrise

Kamila awoke to see the silhouette of a little black kitten at her windowsill, peering through a gap in the curtains. She silently crept out of the bed and walked over. Parting the curtains, she looked out at the gold tinted horizon.

"Are you watching the sunrise, Sissel?" Kamila asked, petting his fur. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

Sissel mewed in reply. Even if that whole thing about disappearing at dawn had turned out to be a lie, it had somehow made him appreciate this sight even more. He was happy to still able to watch the sun rise.


	8. Weird

"This body of mine is so weird, isn't it?"

Sissel raises his head at the sound of his owner's voice, ears twitching. Yomiel often speaks about whatever is on his mind. The cat always does his best to listen even if he doesn't always understand.

"It's dead and yet alive at the same time. I don't have to breathe or eat, my body won't bleed or feel pain, my heart isn't even beating."

Yomiel brings up the palm of his hand, studying the familiar lines crossing it.

"I'm afraid one day I'll forget what it was like to be a living, breathing human being."


	9. Undone

The inspector sagged in the chair, his white coat billowing as a cold wind gusted past. His face contorted in a pained expression.

All those years spent climbing up the ladder to save his old friend, never even visiting him in jail, had they really all been for nothing? He's surely been executed by now.

"I was so sure we had a chance," he whispered. "I tried so hard."

He buried his face in his hands, feeling glad that nobody was around to see him come undone.

"I'm so sorry, Jowd."

A minute later, he heard the footsteps.


	10. Song

Lynne arrived home to find Kamila sitting on the sofa, hugging Missile to her chest. A beautiful melody floated from the stereo.

"Oh, that's a nice song. You like it?" Lynne noticed the wet streaks on the young girl's face. "Kamila? Are you okay?"

Kamila quickly reached up to wipe away the residue, smiling shakily. "This was Mom's favourite song. I wanted to listen to it again."

"Oh, Kamila." Lynne sat down and gathered her into her arms.

"She used to dance with Dad when this song played. They really loved each other."

"Yeah, I'm sure they did."


	11. Crowds

Crowds were one thing Yomiel had come to despise but still he had to go out in public. Who else was going to buy things for the cat?

He had chosen the wrong time to do so. Countless people surged past, paying no heed to the lone man clutching a bag of cat food. Not one of them made eye contact with him.

Someone bumped against him and kept going. No apology was spoken.

It was strange how lonely he could feel even in a crowd. Yomiel was half tempted to scream for someone to pay attention to him.


	12. You+Me

"You look tiiired, baby."

Lynne raised her head, blinking rapidly. "Uh, yeah. Had a lot of work today. I'm beat." Her mouth opened in a yawn and she hastily brought a hand up to cover it.

"Being a detective is hard work but sooo worth it. You know what I do when I'm tired?"

"Stop dancing?"

Cabanela laughed. "Of course not. Come on, it's tiiime I introduced you to one of my favourite places. Let's go."

Lynne glanced doubtfully at the papers on her desk. Well, she supposed she could do the rest of it tomorrow. "Okay, this better be good." Honestly, she would have preferred to go home and put her feet up.

"That's the spirit, baby." Cabanela took her by the arm and led her to the exit. "We'll spend some relaxing time together, just you and me."


	13. Butterflies

A myriad of brightly coloured butterflies flit around, keeping their distance from the little girl who runs and swings the net, her yellow ribbon streaming out behind her.

He finds he can't hold the urge in much longer and takes off after one - remembering to be ever so careful. Claws must stay in at all times.

One of them is too slow to escape and he's managed to pin it down. He holds it there for a couple of seconds, staring intently at the intricate pattern on its weakly fluttering wings, then lets go. A moment later, the net comes down, trapping it.

"Thank you, Sissel!" Kamila carefully transfers the butterfly to a jar. They watch it beat its wings against the glass in a bid to escape. "Okay, let's go show Mom." She takes off back to the house, clutching the jar to her chest.


	14. Groceries

Sissel had announced she was going to get the groceries and invited Yomiel to make a list of the things he wanted her to get. Now she was staring at it with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, Yomiel?"

"Yes?" Had he done something wrong? He wasn't sure why she was reacting so oddly to his making a list.

Sissel looked at him uncertainly. "Sweetie... I know that you spent the past ten years in prison and obviously there are a lot of things you've missed out on eating but isn't this list a bit long? We'll be bankrupt before long if we keep getting this much food."

"Oh." Now that she mentioned it, it did seem fairly long. Ten years of not even being able to taste food, let alone needing to eat it, coupled with ten years of lousy food had made him crave a lot of things. He took the list back, looking sheepish. "Sorry. I'll try to cut it down a bit."

"We can get the rest of it next time," Sissel assured him. "No need to rush."

Of course, she was right. They had all the time in the world now.


	15. Waves

The foaming waves crash relentlessly against the shore, sending up a spray of droplets that wash over her as she gazes out to sea. The wind catches her hair and tosses it about. He stands a short distance behind her, just watching.

Sissel looks over her shoulder and reaches out toward him. "Come on, let's put our feet in the water!"

Yomiel hasn't been too fond of the sea, not after he almost found himself trapped for eternity, but he takes her hand anyway and lets her lead him into the waves. The water feels so cold against their bare feet and legs.

It's okay, he reassures himself, nothing bad is going to happen. He shouldn't let the memory of a lost past burden him.


	16. Mystery

"Good thing we were finally able to caaatch that kidnapper, and before he murdered that poor kid too." Cabanela lowers himself down into the seat next to Jowd's. Despite the fact they have just finished a case, he's already perusing another case file with an intent look on his face. Just like him to be so focused on his work, he thinks. "It was all thanks to you. How did you find out where he was hiding anyway?"

"Just a hunch," Jowd replies.

That's a lie. They originally found out when one of the criminal's potential victims escaped and led the police right to him. He had killed himself before they even found him. Not this time. He was caught red-handed in the act of trying to claim a life. The child survived and his captor will be put behind bars.

He doesn't usually take advantage of his prior knowledge like this but Jowd couldn't forget about the dead little boys and girls they found - and the ones they never did.


	17. Winter

Lynne wrapped her gloved hands around the steaming mug and sipped at it. Her cheeks were red from the cold and little white specks decorated her scarlet hair. "Ahh, that's so good," she murmured, sinking down into a chair. "It's so cold outside."

"Because it's winter, huh?" Sissel looked toward the window, watching the tiny flakes fall outside. "I never used to be fond of it. I would always stay inside, where it was warm."

"Of course. It doesn't bother you anymore though, does it?"

"No. My body doesn't get cold like this."

"I see." Lynne quietly sipped and swallowed. She spoke again a short while later. "Do you miss it? Being able to feel warm or cold?"

"I can still feel warm, in a way."

"You can?"

"Yeah." Sissel hopped up into her lap and curled up against her stomach. "When I'm around the people I care about, when I see the smiles on their faces... then I feel warm inside."

"Oh. That makes sense." Lynne stroked his fur, smiling.


	18. Sensititve

This is his first day home since being released from prison. They are upstairs, hurriedly removing their clothes - it's been ten years after all - and then she lets out a soft gasp just as Yomiel has removed his shirt. Before he can ask what's the matter, her hand is brushing against the pale starburst on his back. Her hand is warm to the touch but he shivers at the contact.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it sensitive?"

"No..." Yomiel can't explain to her why it feels awkward. She isn't aware of its significance - that it reminds him of a very different situation he was once in. Except, back then, he had no scar of course.

"So this was the scar you got from landing on that lamp post. This is the first time I've seen it." Sissel takes her hand away. "To think you survived something like that, and then went on to survive a huge rock falling on you... it was like a miracle."

Yomiel looks at her, the corners of his mouth lifting up. "A miracle, huh? Yeah, I suppose you're right."


	19. Darkness

The man told her not to make a noise and she doesn't. She remains curled up in the dark and cramped little space that is the trunk. Not even the smallest chink of light is visible in this darkness. In the distance, she thinks she can hear voices.

Her heart thumps constantly in her chest and she squeezes her eyes shut, willing herself to stay calm. She has no idea what is going on. As much as she would like to cry or scream for someone to help her, she can't. The man might do something bad if she disobeys him.

She has to be brave, just like her dad, and Lynne. Soon, she tells herself, this nightmare will surely be over. She just needs to wait until then.


	20. Kittens

"You were lonely, weren't you?" Yomiel sits down next to the little kitten, watching him rapidly chow down on the food in front of him. He must prefer this to the scraps he's been digging out of bins. Having lived inside of him for the past few weeks, he knows fully well what his life was like up until now and he swears it will never be like that again.

The kitten briefly looks up and mews.

"Loneliness is a terrible thing." The blond thinks about how lonely he's already starting to feel. Everyone he knows thinks he's dead and the one person he wanted to see again has already taken her life. Will he ever be able to fit into society again like this? "Don't worry." He places a hand on the kitten's head. "You will never be lonely again, Sissel. I promise."


	21. Gravestone

His feet are sinking deep into the snow as he walks but he keeps going anyway - a little thing like snow won't stop him from reaching his destination, not today. It's her birthday, and the anniversary of her death. He has to at least pay her a visit.

They are there too this time - his baby and that little girl, the daughter of his best friend. It's no surprise that she came to see her mother today.

"Hey, baby," he speaks loudly to get their attention. Little puffs of vapor form in the air before his face. "I see you're here too."

"Inspector Cabanela!" Lynne comes over to him, briefly smiling. "Kamila wanted to come here because of the anniversary so... here we are." She fell silent, looking at him uncertainly. "Were you close to her? Detective Jowd's wife, I mean."

Cabanela nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I was."

As they talk, neither of them hear Kamila whisper to the gravestone, "I'm sorry."


	22. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an old-ish Jowd/Alma drabble I wrote for a one-sentence prompt on Tumblr.

She is roused from her sleep to find him tossing fitfully beneath the sheets, twisting them around his body, and uttering her name in a pained voice and she wraps her arms around him in a tight hug, murmuring reassuring words into his ear until he comes to and realises it’s only a dream; at the same time, Alma wonders why he’s sounding so upset when he’s speaking her name - after all, it’s not like anything happened to her.


	23. Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you also see laughingmango's fabulous [addition](http://laughingmango.tumblr.com/post/35285422328/fuuten-with-one-last-stroke-of-the-brush-hes) to this work.

With one last stroke of the brush, he’s completed the depiction of his best friend’s face on the canvas. Jowd lowers his arms and stares at the painting. Even though he drew Cabanela with a happy expression, just how he remembers him from the old days, he can’t shake off the feeling that the eyes are staring right back. They seem to be judging him, even.

A single question resonates from the painting - “Why?”

He doesn’t answer. There’s little point in doing so.

It’s been a long time since he last spoke to his old friend. So long that he doesn’t think there will be a next time.


	24. Memories

A child's laughter rings out through the room as she goes spinning, held up by her father's arms. The mother sits in a chair, watching them and smiling merrily as she sips from a glass of wine. Her body gives off a sweet scent, one that he doesn't know the name of. Lively music filters from the stereo and he taps his foot along to it.

The scene fades away before him and Cabanela is left facing the harsh reality that is this dilapidated room. Where there used to be a family, laughing, smiling and happy, only memories remain.


	25. Helpful Tricks

The balloon slips from her hand in just that brief moment of distraction, when a startled rabbit darts across her path. Realising what has happened, she grasps for the balloon but it's already too late and the wind is tearing it away.

Sissel spies a stray branch on the tree just above and waits until the right moment. He freezes time and jumps over to the trailing ribbon. There's no time to waste. He quickly loops it around the branch of the tree and ties it into a tight knot.

The wind can no longer steal away the balloon. Detective Jowd comes to retrieve it. Sissel sees the relieved smile on Kamila's face and he's happy to be able to do these little things for her.


	26. Reunion of old friends

Ten years from that day, their next meeting comes at last.

Yomiel kneels down and picks up the little black kitten. Sissel's fur feels so soft beneath his fingers. As he clutches him to his chest, whiskers brush against his cheek, lightly tickling his skin.

"This is the first time that I've ever actually been able to feel you, isn't it?"

Sissel rests his head beneath Yomiel's chin and gives a purr. He can't feel Yomiel's hand stroking his fur anymore, but it doesn't matter. He's just happy to see him.

Yomiel's smile grows a little wider. "It's so good to see you again, old friend."


	27. Comforting Presence

The shrill cry jolts Lynne from her sleep. Her heart drums against her ribcage as she listens, wondering what she just heard. Having just woken up, her mind is jumbled and it takes her a moment to process everything.

"Mom!"

Then she realises. Kamila is having a nightmare.

Lynne leaps out of bed and hurries over to the other bedroom. She makes her way through the dark room and finds the lamp, switching it on. Her gaze falls upon Kamila, who is writhing beneath the sheets and making distressed noises.

"...look out..."

"Kamila, wake up!" Lynne shakes her small body.

The little girl snaps awake, staring blankly at her. She slowly digests the situation and her eyes fill up with tears.

"Lynne... I..."

"You were having a bad dream." Lynne gets beneath the covers. Kamila immediately latches onto her and buries her face in her chest. Her body quivers and she quietly sniffles. Lynne holds her close and they stay like that for a long while. Lynne doesn't ask what the dream was about and Kamila doesn't tell.

"Lynne?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course. Do you want to keep the light on?"

"No... you can turn it off."

The light goes off, plunging the room back into darkness, and they drift back off into sleep, still wrapped in each other's arms.The nightmares don't return for tonight, but this won't be the last of them.


	28. Her Last Hope

Ten years have passed by since the day he took that little girl hostage and now she stands before him as a detective. Her face shows a mixture of uncertainty and hope.

Such a foolish girl, he thinks. She really believes a stranger like him will bequeath her with the knowledge needed to save the man she considers her hero. Though she appears calm and composed, there's a fire burning away in her eyes, revealing her sheer determination.

It's actually a pity he won't get to see that fire die out as she languishes behind the bars of a prison cell. He can at least see the look on her face as he destroys the last shred of hope that she still clings to.


	29. Eating Alone

Wisps of smoke rise from the burning leaves and vanish into the air. Lynne thrusts the stick deep into the pile, hearing the rustle of dry leaves as she does so, and brings out the delicious morsel she's been waiting to taste. As she brings it closer to her face, a pleasant smell drifts up her nose and she inhales deeply.

It's not bad for the first time she's tried this. Ever since she was passing by that other park and saw that family sitting around a pile of leaves, roasting and eating sweet potatoes, she had wanted to try it out. Lynne bites down into the potato and her mouth is filled with the sweet taste. Her tongue ends up getting burned but she doesn't care. It's so good that tears actually come to her eyes.

They looked so happy eating their potatoes, talking, and laughing. It's kind of a pity she can't have that but at least she's getting to eat this wonderful food.

Lynne sits down with the potato and munches away, closing her eyes contentedly while she listens to the music blaring from her headphones.


	30. Nemesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is... not serious at all. Nope. It's just a silly little ficlet I wrote up after thinking about how the fandom view of Yomiel hating Cabanela far more than everyone else is somewhat of an exaggeration...

Streaks of jagged lightning flashed across the sky, casting an eerie white light over the darkened surroundings. Moments after the lightning came the ominous roll of thunder. When the rumbling faded away, a man's maniacal laughter could be heard.

"At last the time has come! I have dreamed about this day for ten long years!" the manipulator gloated, aiming a gun squarely at the forehead of another man, who couldn't help but be puzzled by why the lights were suddenly off. This was taking dramatic effect to a ridiculous level, and he rarely thought of things as ridiculous, being pretty ridiculous himself. "Now you will die, my most hated nemesis!"

"Wait. Wait a minute," Cabanela interrupted. "What do you mean, your most hated nemesis?"

The lights came back on somehow.

Yomiel lowered the gun and sighed. "How can a top inspector be so dense? Obviously, since you started off the events that led to my death, I hate your guts. Get it?"

"Yeah... that, I get. But, most hated? That doesn't even make any sense... look at what you did to Jowd. You murdered his wife out of the blue and made it look like the kid did it, leavin' her with the guilt for the rest of her life. He even turned himself in for it, which probably made you pretty happy-"

"It did."

"Exactly. You could leave him sufferin' in prison for a long time if not his whole life, but decide to have him be fried in the chair."

Yomiel didn't speak. He was curious about where Cabanela was going with this.

"And then we have my baby. You try to frame her for murder. If that went as planned, she could have been looking at a life sentence, rottin' behind bars for a crime she wasn't responsible for. She's also the one taking care of Kamila. If she goes to prison, what's gonna happen to the poor kid?"

"That's no concern of mine."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, you've done all those terrible things to Jowd, his family and to Lynne... but, you've never even done anything to me directly. Ten years later, you pop up out of the blue and all you do is walk me up the stairs with broken bones then put a bullet in my head? How does that even suggest I'm your most hated enemy? Even Kamila seems to get more hate than I do and she had nothing to do with the incident that took away your life."

Yomiel was struck silent. Actually, Cabanela had some pretty good points there. His mouth flapped open a couple times as he tried to find the words but he couldn't. It was true. Sure, he might have sent the inspector's best friend to prison but that wasn't really an attack against Cabanela himself, not in the same way the murder of Jowd's wife was against Jowd himself. Cabanela hadn't even been on his mind at the time.

"You know what?" Yomiel raised the gun. "Why don't we just stop fooling around and get back to the script."


	31. Second Meeting

Everyone has barely recovered from the shock of Cabanela whipping a large bouquet from out of nowhere, when the next surprise comes. An orange blur shoots through the air, so fast that they barely see it moving before it hits its target.

A soft thump follows as Kamila is knocked down onto her backside. She barely even knows what is going on. For some reason, this little dog that apparently belongs to Lynne is pawing her all over, whining and covering her face in licks.

"Missile!" Lynne cries out, looking horrified. "Missile, no! What are you doing?" She quickly runs over to pull the excited pomeranian off, provoking a whimper of protest from the little dog. "I'm so sorry! He never usually does that, not to strangers... I don't know what got into him."

"It's okay." Kamila gets up and brushes her dress, laughing. "Ah, what a cute little dog." She reaches out to rub Missile's head. "So his name's Missile, huh? It's a fitting name."

"Yeah, it is," Lynne agrees with a wry smile. "He must really like you. You should calm down, Missile. Don't go knocking people over." She set him down and he began pawing at Kamila's legs, his tail wagging away.

"Hi, Missile." Kamila knelt down, gazing into his eyes. "I'm Kamila. It's nice to meet you too."


	32. Coat

Jowd removed his coat and slung it over one arm. He took a moment to look at it.

Every day during his time as detective, he turned up to work in that green coat without fail. It had seen him through many daring chases and scuffles with criminals, and yet it was still in good condition. Every hole or tear had been patched up immediately. This coat was meant to last for a long time.

It held so many memories for him. And now he had worn it for the last time.

He couldn't bear to just hang it up and leave it at home, or have it taken away when he had to switch to prison clothes. Who knew what would happen to it then? His trusted friend would take good care of it, Jowd was sure of that.


	33. That Night

It's that night all over again - the night he watched his mistresses die. He intends to see to it that this night won't be the same.

Ten years. That's how long Missile spent, watching over them.

He's seen the man in red sinking further into despair with every passing day, taking what little consolation he could from the companionship of his cat.

He was there on the day Kamila lost her mother and wept bitter tears, wishing he could lick them from her face and console her.

He's watched Lynne grow as well, studying hard with her dream of becoming a detective firmly in mind.

And now it's come back to this. The event that started it all, in this lonely junkyard.

Two shots ring out. The desk lamp bends back, raising its head skyward.

It may have been ten long years for him, but this is just the beginning.


	34. Future's Beginning

Stepping outside of the prison is an incredible experience for Yomiel. It's not just that he's a free man, no longer held behind bars.

Here he is, facing the rest of his life. He's standing on the asphalt, feeling the cold rush of wind as it blows against his face. The sound of traffic roars past him.

Ten sad, lonely years, spent in a shell that couldn't even feel a thing, with only a cat for company.

A different ten years, with his fiancée well and alive, spending time behind bars for the crime he committed.

The ten long years have finally come to an end. Now, the rest of his life is truly beginning.

"Yomi, dear, are you alright?"

Yomiel glances at the woman standing next to him. He gently squeezes her hand and smiles.

"Yes, Sissel. Let's go home."

They step off the prison grounds and into the future that awaits them.


	35. Unfair World

She runs and runs, away from the voices, not really knowing where she's going. She just doesn't want to hear those painful words anymore. Each one is like a sharp nail being hammered deep into her skull and she can't take it anymore. Rain cascades from the sky, soaking into her hair and clothes, mingling with the tears that drip down her cheeks.

Her foot slips on a muddy patch of grass and she drops to her knees, throwing out her arms in time to stop herself from landing on her face.

"Ah..."

Her body feels worn out of all of a sudden. Kamila turns her hands over, seeing the dark brown smudges on her palms through a veil of tears. She's managed to get herself dirty, but right now she doesn't really care. A shiver runs through her body and she wraps her arms around herself.

"Why... why does everyone have to talk about Dad like that?" she whispers to herself.

They are all wrong, and yet, she can't even tell them that. She can't tell them that she's the one who really did it even if she wants to.

It's such an unfair world.

The only thing she can do is try to ignore those cruel words. Cut herself off from them, lock herself away in her own little world. That way, they can't hurt her anymore.


End file.
